


Late Practice

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Yumenosaki Academy, at night, looked like a haunted house. Only the practice room's light was still turned on...





	Late Practice

**Author's Note:**

> A small Reichi because I feel like it ♥

            Everything was quiet at Yumenosaki Academy, to the point that it looked almost like a haunted house. It wasn’t, of course, but the night, paired up with the silence, made Rei entered a world of dreams with vampires, bats, and werewolves. He had always liked that kind of things, and small already, he used it to comfort his brother for every thing that scared him. Now, Ritsu just avoided him. _Ah, youngers…_ He thought.

            He left the corridor where his club room was, and headed towards the practice rooms. There was another thing he liked about Yumenosaki Academy, at night. He wasn’t alone. There was still someone in the school, and often he could find him in the practice room.

            Once again, Eichi was practicing alone. However, his moves weren’t smooth as it should be, but heavy because of all the hours spent to practice them. Sweat was pouring on his face, giving it a new shade that Rei liked particularly. Every evening, he came here to verify if the Student President was here or not, and if he was, he would stare at him until the end of his practice. He knew that Eichi practiced much more than his unit mate: with his health, he had no choice, but Rei wished he would calm down a little. How many time did he find him so exhausted he had to carry him until his car.

            This time wasn’t an exception. Eichi fell on the ground. Rei didn’t enter the room yet, but he kept an eye on the blond man who sat on his knees, taking back his breath as much as he could. When he noticed that he seemed better - his breath was more and more back to normal - he entered the room, arms crossed.

“When people tell you not to overdo, maybe you should listen to them, you know?”

            Eichi raised his face towards him and a grin appeared on his lips.

“Maybe I’m doing it on purpose.”

“Oh? And why would you do something stupid like that?”

            Rei knelt in front of him, and put his fingers under Eichi’s chin.

“Because I hope a vampire comes by and kidnaps me.”

“Oh? Maybe I’m that vampire?”

“You don’t look like a vampire to me, though.”

            A strange light appeared in Rei’s eyes, and with a smirk, he said:

“Want me to prove it?”

            Without waiting an answer from who had been his opponent a few months ago, he licked Eichi’s neck. The other boy shivered.

“I bet you won’t do it.” He teased.

            Rei’s smirk grew bigger and bit the skin without warning.

“You lost.”

“You’re right. What a pity. Are you going to eat me now?”

“That’s a tempting proposition…” Rei whispered.

            Eichi smiled, and soon, he was eaten in the sweetest way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
